Suite Love
by sheltie
Summary: Ash and Bianca are taking a trip, but a rainstorm halts their progress. They have to stay in a hotel to wait out the rain. Will staying a night in a hotel room together make feeling emerge?


**Suite Love**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Pokémon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my third Ash/Bianca story. It's the Bianca from the Pokémon movie to clarify for some of you. This one took a long time for me to write since I kept getting sidetracked by all my other stories I am working on as well as trying to figure out where the heck I was going with this one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Two figures under a coat raced to the door under a deluge of rain. The problem was the coat they were using was pretty light and couldn't handle the amount of water pouring down on them. So that meant they were getting wet even though they were sheltered. They were pumping their legs as fast as they could while keeping in time with one another. Soon they got to the door and they rushed in.<p>

"Man, that was some heavy rain" Ash said as he was shaking out the coat of any excess liquid.

"I know, it just came out of nowhere. I mean, the meteorologist said that it wasn't supposed to rain today" Bianca said as she wring out her hair that got wet.

"Well, we can't go any further today. Might as well check in here and wait for the rain to break" Ash said with a sigh as he looked through the glass door.

"Yeah, but that sets us back a day" Bianca said frowning.

"I know, but we'll get there, promise" Ash said with a reassuring smile.

"Right, lets get a room. I'm in need of a hot shower I am shivering" Bianca said as she felt her body tremble a bit.

They got to the counter and the clerk there was reading an old magazine.

"Hello, we'd like two rooms" Ash said.

"Sorry, but we've only got one room available at this time" the clerk said without even looking up from his magazine.

"You okay with sharing?" Ash asked turning to Bianca.

"I am, I think I can trust you with my honor" Bianca said with a giggle.

"Gee thanks" Ash said rolling his eyes in a playful manner then he turned back to the clerk, "we'll take it."

The clerk barely looked up from his magazine through the whole transaction really. After paying for the room and getting the two keys they went back out into the deluge to get their bags. Once in the room they found there was just one bed, it was a nice full size bed.

"I'm taking a shower" Bianca said.

"Fine, I'll check the weather" Ash said.

Turning on the TV Ash sat on the bed and waited for the weather to come on. He heard the shower turn on and he sat back slightly. Soon the weather came on and Ash frowned. It looked like a huge storm system was coming through and it would last for a while. He sighed as he turned the TV off. This wasn't good news at all.

Bianca made her way out drying her hair. She was dressed in dry clothes.

"So what's the weather looking like?" she asked sitting in a chair.

"Not good, it looks like it's going to rain for a while" Ash said.

"Oh, well can't do anything about that. But you might want to change out of the wet clothes" Bianca said.

Ash nodded and got up and grabbed his bag then headed to the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom feeling better now in dry clothes. He found Bianca sitting watching some movie on TV.

"Movie any good?" Ash asked.

"Eh, it's alright" Bianca said with a shrug.

Ash chuckled since Bianca wasn't much of a TV watcher since she usually spent her time outdoors drawing or inside doing the same. It actually took Ash a long time to convince Bianca to take this trip with him.

"So what made you think of this trip Ash and rope me into it?" Bianca asked.

"Well for one we've never done anything like this together. Another is everyone else was busy with things and you weren't" Ash said.

"Oh, so I am a last resort?" Bianca asked with a hint of a frown on her face.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to spend some time with you. We rarely hang out just the two of. It's usually with everyone else and you're usually drawing" Ash said.

"I see, I didn't know I came off that anti-social" Bianca said frowning.

"Only to those who don't know you. I do and I know you're not anti-social at all. You're a great friend and I love hanging with you" Ash said as he sat down and wrapped an arm around Bianca's shoulders.

"Thanks Ash, you're sweet" Bianca said smiling.

Ash smiled right back then turned his head to the TV.

Bianca then acted on impulse. Something that she never did ever. She leaned in and kissed Ash. It was supposed to be on the cheek, but he had turned his head back to her and their lips connected. There were two sets of wide eyes as they kept their lips locked onto each other's. Neither knew what to do really. The kiss wasn't bad at all, it just felt different. Bianca finally pulled away with extremely bright red cheeks. She was fanning herself with her hand since it suddenly felt very hot.

Ash was also sporting the red face look. He averted his eyes and tried to concentrate back on the TV.

Neither realized that they were still so close to each other. Ash still had his arm wrapped around Bianca's shoulders. It just felt natural there.

_Oh my god! I just kissed Ash, my friend Ash. I can't believe I did that. I mean I had a crush on him when we were younger, but I thought I outgrew that. Why can't I stop thinking about his lips on mine. Oh it felt so good, so right_ Bianca thought as she ran her tongue over her lips, _oh sweetness, he tastes good too. No, you can't think of Ash like that. Bad Bianca, bad. He's your friend and as a friend you're not allowed those kinds of illicit thoughts at all. But if his lips taste that good, what does the rest of him taste like? NO, must forget about it._

Meanwhile Ash was lost in his own thoughts. He stared at the TV set not even watching what was going on.

_Never knew Bianca was such a kisser, she never gave that aura off. Not that I can tell really, but she just has great lips and they taste good. Huh, she doesn't wear any lip-gloss like Dawn and May wear, but still tastes good. I wonder why? Why am I even thinking about this? _he thought. _This is Bianca, I mean she's not a girl to think about like that. Not that she is an ugly girl at all. No, she actually quite pretty really. Very pretty, especially when she wore that white summer dress that one day. I didn't know she had such a figure since she doesn't show it off at all really. Oh no, can't go there, that's a bad place, very bad place. Shouldn't think of Bianca like that. Bad, bad, bad, bad._

The movie ended and the two just sat there. Neither had paid any attention to how the movie ended since their minds were still jumbled up from their kiss.

"So, um" Bianca said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, uh, guess we better get to bed, huh" Ash said.

"Yeah, right, bed" Bianca said awkwardly.

They got into their pajamas with Bianca using the bathroom to change and Ash just changing in the room. Bianca came out wearing a pair of shorts and tank top looking very nervous since she couldn't believe this was what she was wearing to bed, a bed she was sharing with Ash. She so wished she packed pajamas that covered her more, but she didn't think of it at all at the time when she was packing.

Her eyes stared at Ash and saw he was wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Her eyes locked on Ash's butt since his back was turned to her, especially with him bending over as he rummaged through his suitcase. Her eyes couldn't tear away from that part of Ash.

_Bianca, what are you doing? Stop staring at your FRIEND'S butt. It's wrong, you shouldn't be looking at that at all_ she told herself.

Thankfully her eyes decided to listen to her brain and right on time since Ash stood up and turned around facing her.

"Ready for bed?" Ash asked.

"Um, yeah. Which side do you want?" Bianca asked hoping the heat in her cheeks would die down.

"I'll take the right, you can take the left if that's alright" Ash said.

Bianca nodded.

They then got into bed and made sure there was the biggest gap between though while still being able to still be in bed.

"So, um, goodnight Ash" Bianca said.

"Uh, night Bianca" Ash said.

The lights went out and the two laid there trying to get to sleep, but it was kind of hard knowing that no matter how hard they thought they were still very close together. They both tossed and turned til they both turned inwards and though the room was dark they could sense one another's eyes locked together.

"Can't sleep" Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess I can't" Bianca said.

"So, um" Ash said.

"Yeah" Bianca said.

They stayed silent since neither really knew what to say or talk about. They heard one another's breathing and they focused on that for some reason. That breathing helped them fall asleep and soon they were both out like a light.

/Scene Break/

In the morning the two were in an embrace and both had content smiles on their faces. Their faces were within inches of each other. So close they could kiss one another. It was Ash to first come out of dream land. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Bianca asleep. He froze and wondered how the heck he got into this position. He checked himself to make sure his hands weren't touching Bianca in an inappropriate manner. Thankfully he was in the clear of that, but he was still very close to Bianca. He could feel her all.

He swallowed hard as he tried to move, but Bianca had a good hold of him.

_Crud, now how am I going to get out of this? She's going to kill me when she wakes up and I am here_ he thought.

But before Ash could think of something new to try to get out of his situation Bianca moved. She moved pulling Ash closer to her. Then her eyes fluttered a bit and Ash held his breath. But Bianca's eyes stayed closed, which relieved Ash a bit and he let go of the breath he was holding.

"Hmm, so comfy" Bianca mumbled as she wiggled her body closer to Ash's.

_Come on, how much more_ Ash thought.

"Ash?" Bianca asked.

Ash froze as he saw Bianca open her eyes and she was staring right into his.

"H-h-h-h-hi" he stuttered out.

"Why are we so close?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know" Ash answered honestly.

There was silence and Ash began to mentally make out his will. He so wished he had lived longer since as he looked back on his life it was quite short.

"Ash" Bianca said breaking Ash of his thoughts.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"Um, you can let me go" Bianca said.

Ash released his hold and Bianca did the same though he was totally unaware he was even holding her so close in the first place. The thing he did unconsciously is when Bianca snuggled into him he pulled her closer on instinct for some reason. They shifted away from each other and there was a two sighs of relief.

_Oh my gosh, I woke up in Ash's arms. This can't be happening. Not to say that waking up in Ash's arms is bad or anything. It's actually felt so great. I felt so warm and protected. No. No. Naughty thoughts, bad thoughts. I can't be thinking this kinds of stuff with Ash _Bianca thought.

_Man, who'd have thought I'd wake up with Bianca in my arms? But it wasn't bad at all. I actually liked it. She so warm and soft. Plus she doesn't snore as far as I know too. Wait, what am I saying? This is Bianca of all people. But she looks cute and that kiss last night. Man, that was a kiss. Crap, I'm in deep trouble_ Ash thought.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower" Bianca said then slipped out of bed and dashed out to the bathroom as quickly as she can.

Ash just laid there not knowing what to do.

/Scene Break/

Bianca was in the shower trying to let the cascading water dull her racing mind, but wasn't helping at all.

"Why can't I stop thinking about this?" she asked herself.

"_It's because you've discovered that you've got feelings for Ash"_ a voice in her head said.

"Wait, who are you?" Bianca asked.

"_Oh just a voice in your head. Nothing to worry about. You're not going insane"_ the voice said.

"Great, I got a voice in my head and they're tell me I'm not going crazy" Bianca said sarcastically.

"_I'll ignore the sarcasm. Back to your little problem"_ the voice said.

"It's not a 'little' problem" Bianca said.

"_Oh yes it is if you just admit that you L-O-V-E Ash"_ the voice said.

"I do not, I don't" Bianca said vehemently as she scrubbed herself clean.

"_You do, you do, you doooo"_ the voice sang.

"I do not" Bianca growled.

"_Oh yes you do"_ the voice sang.

"I Do Not!" Bianca shouted.

"Bianca, are you alright in there?" Ash called.

"Yeah, I am fine Ash" Bianca called back.

"_Just call him in and ask him to wash your back, ehehehe"_ the voice said in a very perverted tone.

Bianca's cheeks went red as her mind was bombarded with very creative images of her and Ash naked in the shower doing, um, many certain things.

"Stop it" she growled as she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on getting rid of those images.

"_Come on, you know you want it, just give in"_ the voice said.

"No, I don't now get out of my head" Bianca said.

"_No can do, I am a part of your mind so I can't leave"_ the voice said smugly.

"I hate you" Bianca growled.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Ash sat sitting on the bed trying to sort out all of his thoughts.

_What am I going to do, could this be the end of our friendship?_ Ash thought.

"_What do you end of? It could be the start of something totally awesome"_ a voice in his head said.

"And who are you?" Ash asked.

"_Oh, I am just a voice in your head that pops up from time to time telling you things"_ the voice said.

"Like my conscience?" Ash asked.

"_Eh, kind of, but not really like that idiot. I am so much more fun than him"_ the voice said.

"Um, okay" Ash said.

"_Look, you like Bianca, right?"_ the voice asked.

"I do" Ash said nodding his head.

"_Then why don't you try and date her? Tell her it's like a trial on of this little trip of yours"_ the voice suggested.

"I don't know that sounds just really weird" Ash said.

"_Well you can always just grab her when she exits out of the bathroom and kiss her madly like all those crappy rom-coms you had to sit through"_ the voice said.

"Uh, no to that" Ash said.

"_Well come on, I am trying to help you and you're shooting down all my ideas"_ the voice said.

"I just don't know what my feelings are for Bianca, alright? I mean we had one kiss and slept in the same bed together waking holding onto one another. But does that mean something or just coincidence?" Ash asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"_Ugh, you're frustrating. Call me when you get this all straightened out"_ the voice said and was heard no more.

Ash just sighed.

"So much for a helpful advice" he muttered to himself.

Bianca exited out of the bathroom dressed and her hair still wet. She looked at Ash sitting on the bed looking so despondent. She frowned and walked over and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Just a lot going on in my mind right now" Ash said.

Bianca wrapped her arms around Ash's torso and held on tight hoping to give him all the comfort she could.

"_Oh, you can feel how muscled he is"_ the voice in Bianca's said.

_Not you again, go away_ Bianca thought.

"_But this could be the moment, just lean up and kiss him. I am sure that will snap him out of that blue funk he is in. And then maybe you both can really enjoy that king sized bed"_ the voice said in a very perverted tone.

Fresh batch new erotic images of Bianca and Ash entered her mind and Bianca closed her eyes to focus on getting those images out of her head.

_I hate you_ Bianca thought.

Ash placed his arm on Bianca's back and hugged her.

"Thanks Bianca" he said.

Bianca looked up and smiled at Ash.

"No problem Ash" she said.

"_So close, just lean up and kiss him. Kiss, kiss, kiss!" _the voice chanted.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Bianca thought.

Ash though was unaware of Bianca's predicament and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Were they always like that or was he just noticing them now. Compelled he leaned down and using his arm he pushed Bianca up and their lips met. Bianca's eyes went wide as their lips touched.

_YAHOO! We have lift off! I repeat we have lift off! Now just rip his shirt off and get your clothes and get down and dirty_ the voice in Bianca's mind cried.

Bianca was too busy to say anything back as she was lost in the kiss. Her eyes now closed as she pushed herself deeper into Ash's lips feeling his arms encircle her properly. They fell back still attached at the lips. When they finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen Bianca notice she was lying on top of Ash and blushed. She rolled off him.

Collecting her thought she decided to ask something.

"Ash, why'd you kiss me?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Ash asked.

Bianca frowned at this.

"I kissed you because I felt like it. And I'd like to kiss you anytime, anywhere whenever I want since I really like it" Ash said.

Bianca was conflicted as to what to think. A part of her was pleased that Ash wanted to kiss her more while another part was displeased how blasé he was sounding about it. Where were the grand declarations of love, the rose petals and candlelight dinner, the schmaltzy love music that was supposed to play?

"Bianca, you and I both know I am no good at expressing my feelings to you in some grand romantic gesture. I do what I feel like I can do. So I kiss you" Ash said.

Bianca turned her head towards Ash and she was looking him in the eye.

"Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just figured it out" Ash said with a smile.

Bianca smiled right back and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

They checked out of the hotel feeling great and ready to head towards their destination and their new future together.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh man, this one took so long for me to actually complete, but I did it. I am very happy that I did and hoped you guys like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
